Trio infernal
by Rafikis
Summary: Quand Lena aide les sœurs Danvers à protéger quelqu'un qui leur est cher, rien ne les arrête. C'est une scène manquante de Descendance donc vaut mieux l'avoir lu avant
1. Chapter 1

**Trio infernal**

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient et je serais éternellement reconnaissante à Greg Berlanti d'avoir produit cette série et à Jerry Siegel d'avoir inventé les personnages

Note : quand ma coloque a lu Descendance, sa première réaction a été « tu devrais écrire le combat avec Cadmus, celui qui a valu le surnom que Maggie a donné aux filles ». Il a fallu moins d'une demi-heure pour que je la maudisse et que je reprenne mon clavier

« - Agent Danvers, nous avons un problème. »

Alex se retourna, surprise de découvrir Lena Luthor dans son laboratoire un mardi après-midi. La femme d'affaires était seule, ce qui troubla un peu plus l'agent du D.E.O.

« - Où est Alura ?

\- Avec le professeur Hamilton, pas d'inquiétude, ce n'est pas elle le problème.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda l'ainée des Danvers en croisant les bras signifiant ainsi à la mère de sa filleule qu'elle avait intérêt à avoir une bonne raison de la déranger.

\- Il y a une taupe de Cadmus chez L-Corp ! s'exclama Lena passablement énervée.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Vous vous souvenez, il y a quelque temps, nous avions parlé de la possibilité de reproduire les armes daxamites.

\- Oui, leur effet paralysant présente beaucoup d'avantages pour le D.E.O. mais nous n'avons pas les ressources nécessaires pour les fabriquer. Vous n'étiez pas vraiment emballées par le projet jusqu'à ce que je m'en serve pour vous protéger et également Alura d'ailleurs.

\- Effectivement c'est ça qui m'a fait accepter que deux équipes d'ingénieurs travaillent dessus, l'une pour la conception de l'arme et l'autre sur la source d'énergie. J'avais compartimenté les informations un maximum mais il y a trois mois, les deux équipes m'ont présenté leurs projets finaux et je n'ai plus eu d'autre choix que de les réunir pour obtenir les prototypes.

\- Ok, jusque-là, je ne vois pas de problème si ce n'est que vous ne nous aviez pas fait part de vos avancées.

\- Je voulais être sûre d'avoir des armes opérationnelles avant de vous en parler. Il y a dix jours, l'ingénieur en chef du projet m'a annoncé qu'ils avaient construit trois prototypes fiables et qu'ils étaient prêt à passer aux phases de test. Jeudi dernier, j'ai assisté aux premiers essais. L'équipe avait conçu deux armes de poing comme la vôtre et une autre de grande taille avec, du coup, une plus grande portée. Il y avait encore certains réglages à faire mais dans l'ensemble, j'étais satisfaite. Marc Barrows, l'ingénieur responsable, a mis les résultats des tests sur le serveur devant moi et pendant que je copiais les dossiers sur le serveur du D.E.O et sur mon serveur privé, il est allé mettre en sécurité la lance, c'est comme ça qu'ils appellent le grand model, et l'un des phaseurs…

\- Pourquoi faut-il que tous les ingénieurs soient fan de Star Trek ? ne put s'empêcher de commenter Alex avec un sourire ironique. Lena leva les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre son explication.

\- J'avais demandé à garder l'autre phaseur car je voulais l'étudier de plus près mais au calme dans mon bureau… ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à vendredi soir. En partant, j'avais pris soin de le mettre dans mon coffre. Ce matin, devait avoir lieu les seconds tests et c'est là que les ennuis ont commencé.

\- Laissez-moi deviner, les prototypes restés dans le laboratoire avaient disparu ?

\- J'aurais presque préféré. Non, ils ont été sabotés. Quand l'un des techniciens a commencé à charger la lance, elle a émis un sifflement qui, vu la tête des ingénieurs, n'était pas normal. Mais après quelques réglages, le sifflement s'est arrêté et nous avons décidé de poursuivre. Le technicien a armé la lance et quand il a tiré, l'arme a explosée.

\- Merde ! Et le technicien ? demanda Alex en commençant à comprendre pourquoi Lena était inquiète.

\- Brulures au second degré aux mains et la gorge. Il va devoir subir des greffes mais les médecins sont optimistes. Après ça, plus personne ne voulait continuer mais j'ai insisté pour que le phaseur soit vérifié. A peine allumé, il a émis le même sifflement. Marc a eu le réflexe de lui retirer son alimentation et de les placer en chambre de confinement. Bien lui en a pris car deux minutes plus tard, l'arme explosait également et vu les dégâts qu'elle a fait, si elle avait été dans les mains de quelqu'un, il serait mort et probablement pas que lui.

\- Bon, vu que ce projet était pour le D.E.O., c'est à nous de mener l'enquête. Mais pourquoi soupçonner Cadmus ?

\- Une fois que tout le monde a retrouvé son calme, j'ai ordonné que l'on vérifie les données sur le serveur de L-Corp. Tous les fichiers avaient disparus. J'ai vérifié les dossiers sur le serveur de D.E.O, lequel je suis normalement la seule à avoir accès, et là, c'était pire. Toutes les données étaient falsifiées. Si je vous avais construit et présenté un prototype suivant ces informations, j'aurais fait sauter la moitié de National City. J'ai cherché quelle était la dernière personne à avoir accéder aux dossiers et à force de fouiner, j'ai découvert que le dernier utilisateur était L. Luthor.

\- Je suppose que le L. signifie Liliane, commenta Alex.

\- Vu que je n'ai aucun intérêt à saboter un projet qui pourrait rapporter très gros à ma société, bien sûr que le L. désigne ma mère, répliqua Lena énervée par le calme de l'agent du D.E.O.

\- Et les données sur votre serveur privé ?

\- Quoi ? demanda la femme d'affaires prise de court par la question.

\- Est-ce que les données sur votre serveur privé ont été endommagées ? demanda Alex en se levant.

\- J'avoue que je n'ai pas vérifié.

\- Voilà ce qu'on va faire. Vous allez retourner chez L-Corp, vérifiez dans quel état sont les dossiers sur votre serveur et testez le phaseur resté dans votre coffre. Pendant ce temps, je vais informer J'onn de la situation et voir avec Winn s'il peut remonter la trace du pirate. Je vous rejoins dans deux heures, » expliqua l'ainée des Danvers en mettant gentiment Lena à la porte de son laboratoire.

Comme promis, l'agent du D.E.O. rejoignit la femme d'affaires dans les laboratoires de L-Corps.

« - Le phaseur dans mon bureau n'a subi aucune détérioration, tout comme les données sur mon serveur, expliqua Lena alors qu'elles rejoignaient le groupe d'ingénieurs et de techniciens du projet.

\- Bien. Gardez cette information pour vous. Nous allons voir si nous pouvons faire sortir la taupe. Vous pourrez ensuite reprendre les choses presque là où elles en étaient, murmura Alex alors qu'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, au visage fermé, s'avançait vers elles.

\- Miss Luthor, nous avons un autre problème. Avez-vous gardé le second phaseur ?

\- Non. Après l'avoir étudié, je l'ai remis en chambre sécurisée vendredi dernier. Vous ne l'avez pas trouvé ? L'ainée des Danvers admira avec quel aplomb la mère de sa filleule avait mentit à son subordonné, suivant ainsi ses conseils.

\- Alors le saboteur l'a volé après avoir détérioré les deux autres armes car impossible de remettre la main dessus.

\- L'agent Danvers est là pour découvrir ce qu'il s'est passé. Vous avez ordre de coopérer avec elle. Une fois l'enquête finit, nous pourrons reprendre les travaux.

\- Cela va nous prendre des mois pour revenir au niveau auquel nous étions au moment des tests, grommela Marc.

\- Sauf si nous retrouvons les données et le second phaseur. Donc autant apporter toute l'aide que vous pouvez à l'agent Danvers.

\- Vous lui faites confiance ? demanda Alex en regardant l'ingénieur retourner vers son équipe pour expliquer la situation.

\- Marc n'aime personne à part lui et son travail. Il était déjà comme ça avec ma mère et de ce que je sais avec Lex et mon père. Je pense qu'il est fier de travailler chez L-Corp et qu'il ne gâcherait ça pour rien au monde.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas, je vais me mettre au travail. Vous devriez retourner à votre bureau. Lena haussa un sourcil perplexe aussi l'agent du D.E.O lui expliqua : certaines personnes trouveront peut-être plus facile de me parler si vous n'êtes pas là.

\- Vous me débrieferez avant votre départ ? » Suite au hochement de tête affirmatif d'Alex, la femme d'affaires tourna les talons et sortit du laboratoire.

A SUIVRE ...


	2. chapter 2

Note : je voulais publié tous les jeudis mais j'ai un peu zappé jeudi dernier

merci à tous pour avoir commencer cette nouvelle histoire.

L'ainée des Danvers rejoignit les employés de L-Corp et les observa quelques secondes. Tous étaient nerveux mais aucun ne semblaient mal à l'aise. Elle décida de commencer ses interrogatoires par l'ingénieur en chef. Elle avait le sentiment que Lena avait raison et qu'il n'était pas impliqué mais elle devait en être sûre. Qui plus est, interroger le responsable en premier mettrait sûrement plus à l'aise ses subordonnés. Elle attendit qu'il est finit de donner ses consignes avant de lui faire signe de la rejoindre.

« - M. Barrows, j'aurais besoin de la liste de toutes les personnes qui ont travaillé sur ce projet et ça depuis le commencement.

\- J'ai franchement autre chose à faire que de vous donner ça, vous n'aurais qu'à demander à Amy.

\- Amy ?

\- Amy Pierce, c'est mon assistante depuis le début des travaux. Elle ne sait pas faire grand-chose mais elle devrait être capable de faire ça, expliqua l'ingénieur de façon dédaigneuse.

\- Je verrais donc avec elle pour ce point. Avez-vous remarqué des comportements suspects au sein de votre équipe ?

\- Non !

\- Mais encore ? demanda Alex qui commençait à être agacée par le comportement de l'homme en face d'elle.

\- Ecoutez, ça fait plus de 6 mois que nous travaillons sur ce projet. C'est quelque chose d'énorme pour L-Corp et cette demande vient de l'un de nos plus gros clients. Personne ici ne voudrait saboter ce boulot car tout le monde sait qu'il joue sa carrière dessus… tout le monde sauf moi bien sûr.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je suis au service des Luthor depuis que Lionel Luthor a décidé de se lancer dans la recherche et le développement. J'ai vu passé des centaines de projets pour le gouvernement et tous ceux que j'ai supervisés, ont rapporté des millions. Nous avons même battu Wayne Industrie et Lord-Tech sur 6 projets au cours des deux dernières années. Je ne crains rien puisque je suis le meilleur et si Miss Luthor me virait, j'aurais retrouvé une place dans moins de deux semaines chez les concurrents de L-Corp, ce qui n'est absolument pas dans son intérêt.

\- Je vois. Vos intérêts sont donc ceux de la direction de L-Corp. Et Cadmus ?

\- Le groupe terroriste ? demanda M. Barrows, cette fois, perplexe. L'agent du D.E.O. se contenta d'hocher la tête de façon affirmative. Je le croyais complément démantelé après l'invasion extra-terrestre ratée de l'année dernière. Ça serait eux qui seraient derrière ce sabotage ?

\- C'est une possibilité. Certains employés peuvent avoir de la sympathie pour Liliane Luthor et adhérer à ses idées.

\- Liliane Luthor est folle. Ce fut à Alex d'être perplexe et l'ingénieur reprit : folle n'est peut-être pas le terme le plus adéquate vu son côté manipulateur mais plutôt déconnectée de la réalité. J'avoue que je ne suis pas ravi que des aliens vivent sur notre planète, sauf que maintenant qu'ils sont là autant faire avec vu qu'ils ne sont pas prêts de partir. Tant qu'ils ne veulent pas conquérir notre monde et qu'ils acceptent nos lois, ça me suffit. Et c'est pour ça que j'aimerais vite retourner sur l'élaboration de ces armes car nous pensons pouvoir réussir à les rendre suffisamment puissantes pour qu'elles puissent neutraliser n'importe qui.

\- Vous voulez dire tuer ? demanda Alex alors qu'une colère sourde montait en elle en imaginant sa sœur tomber sous un tir de cette arme alors que Lena regardait la scène, un air suffisant sur le visage.

\- Non, neutraliser. Miss Luthor a été très claire sur ce point. Et je suis d'accord, la mort est souvent trop clémente pour des gens comme ça, je préfère les voir croupir en prison. D'autres questions ?

\- Pas pour l'instant, répondit l'agent du D.E.O. satisfaite d'avoir vu son instinct être confirmé et que la femme d'affaires n'est pas mentit sur ses objectifs. Je vais interroger les membres de votre équipe en commençant par votre assistante.

\- Miss Luthor vous a donné les pleins pouvoirs pour résoudre ce problème alors faites comme vous voulez, » conclut l'ingénieur en retournant à son bureau. Alex l'observa quelques secondes. L'homme avait vraiment un caractère abject et arrogant mais comme lui avait dit Lena, il semblait faire passer les intérêts de L-Corp avant tout le reste. L'ainée des Danvers demanderait quand même à Winn de faire des recherches sur lui, comme sur tous les membres de l'équipe. L'agent du D.E.O. fut tirée de ses pensées lorsqu'une femme de son âge lui dit :

« - Agent Danvers, M. Barrows a dit que vous souhaitez me parler.

\- Miss Pierce, je suppose, vous êtes l'assistante de M. Barrows.

\- C'est exact, en quoi puis-je vous aider ? Quelque chose dans le ton de la voix de la femme mit les sens de l'ainée des Danvers en alerte. Kara avait exactement le même timbre de voix quand elle voulait faire croire qu'elle était innocente et dieu sait qu'Alex était bien placée pour savoir à quel point sa sœur cachait bien son jeu vu le nombre de fois où elle était passée proche de la punition à cause de ça quand elles étaient adolescentes.

\- Pour commencer, j'aurais besoin de la liste de toutes les personnes qui ont travaillé sur ce projet depuis le commencement.

\- Je vais vous imprimé ça rapidement.

\- Ensuite, parlez-moi de l'équipe actuelle. Vous semblez peu nombreux pour travailler sur quelque chose d'une telle envergure.

\- M. Barrows ne veut que les meilleurs et les personnes que vous voyez là, sont celles qui supportent le caractère de M. Barrows.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Il pousse tout le monde au-delà de ses limites. Si vous êtes technicien, vous vous devez d'obéir à la lettre sans faire de commentaire, ça n'est pas votre rôle, vous devez juste faire ce qu'on vous dit. Si vous êtes ingénieur, vous devez être capable de répondre à tout et surtout à l'inimaginable. M. Barrows ne tolère aucun manquement à ces règles, c'est pour ça que nous ne sommes qu'une dizaine sur ce projet : cinq ingénieurs, trois techniciens enfin plus que deux vu que Mike est à l'hôpital pour une durée indéterminée, M. Barrows et moi. Alex se nota mentalement de passer voir ce Mike mais vu les blessures que Lena lui avait décrites, il y avait de forte chance qu'il ne soit pas impliqué puis demanda :

\- Si nous faisons exception de M. Barrows, y a-t-il une bonne entente au sein de l'équipe ?

\- Quand on travaille neuf heures par jour, six jours sur sept avec les mêmes personnes, les prises de bec sont inévitables mais je vous assure que personne n'en veut à quelqu'un d'autre au point de le tuer.

\- Peut-être que les blessures de votre collègue n'ont pas êtes faite volontairement…

\- C'est possible mais pourquoi vouloir saboter le projet ? M. Barrows a été très clair sur son importance pour L-Corp. Nous savons tous que si les essais sont concluant et que le gouvernement est satisfait du résultat, l'avenir de chacun est assuré pour longtemps chez L-Corp et au poste que l'on souhaite.

\- Comment savez-vous que ces armes sont destinées à l'état ?

\- Qui d'autre, voulez-vous, demanderait à notre entreprise de concevoir ça ?

\- Un autre pays que le nôtre, une entreprise paramilitaire ou bien un groupe terroriste comme Cadmus…

\- Cadmus, non, je ne pense pas. Alex nota que de toutes les hypothèses qu'elle avait suggérées, seul Cadmus avait retenu l'attention d'Amy Pierce. Aussi l'agent du D.E.O. continua sur sa lancée :

\- C'est envisageable, pourtant. Lena Luthor a peut-être fait la paix avec sa mère et finit par adhérer à ses idées. Et puis c'est la dernière personne à avoir travaillé sur le second phaseur. Pourquoi n'aurait-elle pas amené cette arme à Cadmus en signe de paix ?

\- Lena Luthor a adopté un de ces réfugiés extraterrestre, je doute que Lilliane accepte de pardonner à sa fille et encore plus à travailler avec elle même si elle lui procurait ce prototype, aussi puissant soit-il. Et puis, à ma connaissance, Cadmus a d'autres moyens pour se procurer ce genre de technologie. » L'ainée des Danvers était rassurée de savoir que Cadmus ignorait les véritables liens entre Lena et Alura. Elle avait également trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait aussi préféra-t-elle ne pas insister et changea de sujet :

« - Très bien. Vos caméras sont reliées au système général de L-Corp ?

\- Oui mais ne comptez pas trop sur les enregistrements, il n'y a rien dessus. Quand nous nous sommes aperçues du sabotage, M. Barrows a tout visionné sans rien trouver d'anormal.

\- Je demanderais des copies au cas où. Je crois qu'il ne me manque plus que la liste de vos collègues pour pourvoir continuer, à moins que vous ayez des soupçons sur quelqu'un ?

\- Honnêtement, je ne vois pas qui … peut-être Luke, c'est le dernier à avoir rejoint l'équipe mais je sais qu'il a travaillé sur d'autres projets pour L-Corp avant.

\- Merci et si vous pouviez rester dans les parages, j'aurais peut-être d'autres questions après.

\- Vu que nous devons reprendre énormément de choses, je doute que M. Barrows nous laisse quitter le laboratoire avant 20h. Je vais vous chercher la liste, » conclut l'assistante en retournant à son bureau. Alex la regarda quelques instants. Avait-elle conscience de s'être trahie ou l'avait-elle fait exprès pour mettre l'agent du D.E.O sur une fausse piste ? En tout cas, Amy était en haut de la liste des suspects et l'ainée des Danvers allait demander à Winn de concentrer ses recherches sur l'assistante. Mais en attendant, il fallait qu'elle donne le change aussi alla-t-elle interroger le reste de l'équipe.

A SUIVRE ...


	3. Chapter 3

Note : Je suis à l'heure cette semaine ! C'est le dernier chapitre court, bonne lecture

* * *

Quand Alex pénétra dans le bureau de Lena alors que la nuit venait de tomber, deux choses la firent se figer sur le seuil de la porte. Son portable bipa et avec un froncement de sourcil, l'agent du D.E.O. le sortit de sa poche. Ce qu'elle y lut, la rendit encore plus perplexe et la deuxième raison lui donna une excuse parfaite pour faire part à la femme d'affaires du problème qu'elle venait de découvrir.

« - Vous savez que les caissiers vous font les paquets cadeaux pour trois dollars dans n'importe quel magasin.

\- J'ai deux masters en ingénierie, je devrais être capable de faire ce que n'importe quel gamin sait faire, répondit Lena en relevant la tête, légèrement décoiffée, des bouts de scotch accrochés à sa veste.

\- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire mais les peluches sont un vrai calvaire à emballer. Qui est-ce ? demanda l'ainée des Danvers en observant le cauchemar qui tourmentait la femme d'affaire avant de prendre une feuille de papier et un stylo.

\- Perry l'ornithorynque. Alura adore le dessin animé Phinéas et Ferbs et surtout ce personnage. J'ai vu cette peluche en revenant du D.E.O. tout à l'heure et j'ai craqué. Puis intriguée par le manège d'Alex, Lena demanda : du nouveau dans l'enquête ?

\- J'ai trouvé quelques pistes mais j'ai encore des recherches à faire, » expliqua l'ainée des Danvers en tapotant la feuille de la pointe du stylo. La femme d'affaires lut « Votre bureau est sur écoute. » Lena relevant les yeux, un air choqué sur le visage mais reprit vite contenance.

« - Très bien, je vous laisse tous les accès nécessaires, dit-elle en écrivant « Je fais quoi ? »

\- Merci, je ne pense pas que ça devrait encore vous déranger très longtemps, répondit Alex en notant « Rien, je m'en occupe. Par contre, j'ai besoin que vous faisiez sortir le second phaseur de votre bureau ce soir et discrètement. »

\- Faites au mieux. « Pourquoi ? »

\- J'y compte bien. « J'ai tendu un piège à Amy Pierce, l'assistante de Marc Barrows et j'espère qu'elle va mordre à l'hameçon. Mais il est hors de question qu'elle récupère la seconde arme de poing et il me sera plus facile de surveiller votre domicile que le bureau de L-Corp. »

\- Je ne suis pas ravie de cette situation mais si c'est le seul moyen alors allons-y.

\- Je vais vous aider avec Perry et son paquet. « Allez récupérer le phaseur. » » Lena haussa un sourcil suite à la dernière note d'Alex. L'ainée des Danvers montra la peluche de son stylo et la femme d'affaires comprit ce qu'aller faire l'agent du D.E.O..

« - On vous apprend tant de chose que ça au F.B.I. ? demanda Lena en ouvrant son coffre.

\- Vous seriez surprise. Par contre, pensez à moi quand vous donnerez le cadeau à votre fille, » conclut Alex en prenant le phaseur avant de le poser entre les pattes de l'ornithorynque et de fermer le papier cadeau. Lena n'était pas sûre de savoir si elle devait penser à l'ainée des Danvers pour se souvenir de récupérer le phaseur avant qu'Alura ne s'amuse avec ou si c'était pour qu'elle raconte à sa fille comment sa marraine l'avait aidé avec le paquet cadeaux. La femme d'affaires avait toujours le regard dans le vide alors qu'Alex sortait de son bureau, son téléphone à l'oreille.

Le lendemain, alors qu'Alex venait juste de rentrer dans les bureaux de D.E.O., son téléphone sonna. Elle décrocha, un léger sourire aux lèvres :

« - Oui ?

\- Mon coffre a été fouillé.

\- Alura a aimé son cadeau ? A l'autre bout de la ligne, Lena fut surprise de la réaction de l'ainée des Danvers et resta sans voix quelques secondes à balayer son bureau des yeux. Puis se souvenant de leur conversation de la veille, elle répondit en sortant sur son balcon.

\- Elle l'a adoré. Elle ne l'a plus lâché depuis que je lui ai offert. Je suis dehors. J'ai une question, s'il y a des micros dans mon bureau, pourquoi mon téléphone ne serait pas aussi sur écoute ?

\- Il est bien plus simple de soudoyer quelqu'un pour qu'il pose un micro que de pirater les réseaux de téléphonie mobile.

\- Cadmus a largement les moyens de recruter des hackers capables de faire ça.

\- C'est vrai mais je vois mal votre mère les employer à ce genre de piratage.

\- Ok, on va supposer que vous avez raison, nous faisons quoi maintenant ?

\- Je vais dire aux agents qui surveillent votre maison de rester vigilant. Il est possible que celui qui a fouillé votre bureau cette nuit, essaye de trouver le phaseur chez vous pendant que vous travaillez. Je suppose que vous n'avez pas d'image de celui qui a fait ça ?

\- Non vu que cette fois, les vidéos ont carrément étaient effacées.

\- Donc, il s'en fiche d'être discret maintenant, dit Alex pensive. Lena mit fin à ses réflexions en demandant :

\- Et si personne ne vient chez moi ?

\- Je suis presque sûre que personne ne va passer chez vous, c'est pourquoi vous allez aller voir Amy Pierce.

\- Vous êtes sûre que c'est elle ?

\- Je ne suis sûre de rien, juste de mon instinct qui me dit que cette femme cache quelque chose. Winn a lancé des recherches sur tous les membres de l'équipe et nous allons éplucher les résultats mais en attendant, j'aimerais quand même que vous alliez la voir. Faites en sorte que l'on vous remarque. Si je me trompe, ça décidera peut-être la taupe à se trahir.

\- Très bien, admettons que vous ayez raison et que ce soit Amy, l'espionne de ma mère, je lui dis quoi ?

\- Expliquez-lui que vous savez que c'est elle qui a saboté le projet et fouillé votre bureau. Elle va nier, bien entendu, mais répondez lui qu'elle n'a rien à craindre car vous voulez juste rencontrer la personne qui lui a donné ses instructions. On verra bien comment elle va réagir. Je vous sais suffisamment intelligente pour voir si elle est sincère ou non.

\- Serait-ce un compliment agent Danvers ? demanda Lena, un sourire ironique aux lèvres car les rapports entre les deux femmes étaient encore loin d'être amicaux même si ils restaient toujours très cordiaux.

\- Possible, rappelez-moi quand vous aurez des réponses, » conclut Alex en raccrochant, surprise elle-même de finalement faire confiance à ce point à la femme d'affaires.

« - M. Barrows, vous avez une petite mine. Vous avez passé la nuit au laboratoire ? demanda Lena en arrivant auprès de l'équipe.

\- Nous avons retrouvé les toutes premières notes des expériences faites après la réalisation des prototypes et j'ai décidé de remettre l'équipe au travail après ça. Donc si vous me dites que nous sommes le matin, nous avons effectivement planché sur le projet toute la nuit, lui répondit l'ingénieur en se retournant vers son assistante et en lui tendant une liasse de feuille. Amy, allez apporter ça à Jackson. » La femme d'affaires observa quelques secondes ses employés. L'ingénieur en chef était repartit dans ses calculs, son esprit entièrement focalisé par son ordinateur. Son assistante avait récupéré le dossier et partait déjà en direction de son collègue. Lena n'hésita plus et rejoignit l'autre femme en lui demandant :

« - Cela n'a pas créé trop de tension au sein de l'équipe, tout ce travail en plus.

\- Nous commençons à fatiguer un peu mais quand nous aurons reconstitué la plus part des données, ça ira mieux.

\- Vous pensez que ça va prendre combien de temps ?

\- Vu que nous ne recommençons pas totalement depuis le départ, je dirais trois semaines, un mois au maximum.

\- Et cette nuit, vous êtes tous resté au laboratoire ?

\- Nous avons pris un peu de repos à tour de rôle.

\- Vous avez donc pu aller dans mon bureau et chercher le second phaseur, demanda Lena le visage soudain totalement fermé.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? répondit Amy en s'arrêtant de marcher.

\- Quelqu'un a fouillé mon coffre et je suis quasiment sûre que c'est vous. J'ai fait quelques recherches et j'ai découvert que vous aviez demandé votre affectation dans l'équipe de M. Barrows juste après l'évasion de ma mère.

\- Je … Je ne vois pas le rapport, bafouilla l'assistante.

\- Je sais également que vous avez travaillé sur tous les projets de L-Corp concernant le contrôle et/ou la neutralisation des extra-terrestres réfugiés sur notre planète, continua la femme d'affaires. Je vais vous proposer un marché, vous pouvez continuer à travailler chez L-Corp à la condition que je rencontre celui qui vous donne des ordres.

\- C'est M. Barrows, mon seul responsable.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas, vous recevrez votre lettre de licenciement dès demain. J'ai entendu dire que Lord Technologie recrutait, » conclut Lena en tournant les talons, elle aussi, convaincue par cette conversation qu'Amy Pierce cachait quelque chose.

Un couple d'heure plus tard, alors que sa secrétaire venait de lui poser le courrier du jour, la femme d'affaires découvrit une enveloppe toute simple avec juste son nom noté dessus. Lena ouvrit et trouva un mot qu'elle posa sur son bureau pour le prendre en photo. Elle la transmit ensuite par message avec comme objet : « je vous dois une bière ». Son correspondant lui répondit presque immédiatement : « Passez chez Kara ce soir, nous verrons comment s'organiser. » La femme d'affaires sourit car malgré toute cette histoire, elle était sûre qu'elle allait passer une bonne soirée. Alex avait un humour spécial mais qui plaisait à Lena et la fraicheur de Kara était toujours bonne pour le moral.

A SUIVRE ...


	4. Chapter 4

AlineGranger : ravie que mes histoires te plaisent toujours autant

Tim kom Triku : bienvenu dans mon univers

Whyamishy : l'essentiel c'est que tu aimes, après c'est vrai qu'un petit mot fait toujours plaisir mais vu que je suis la première à ne pas le faire je vais pas critiquer. Et non désolée pas de supercorp dans cette fic mais la prochaine ...

Note : un chapitre que j'ai adoré écrire ou il ne se passe pas grand chose mais que je trouve important quand même. Régalez-vous

* * *

« - Désolée mais je n'ai pas trouvé de baby-sitter… Ce fut les premiers mots de Lena quand Kara lui ouvrit la porte de son appartement avant qu'une tornade brune lui saute dans les bras.

\- Tatie ! s'écria Alura en s'accrochant au cou de l'héroïne d'une main alors qu'elle tenait dans l'autre une peluche vert qui ressemblait vaguement à un canard.

\- … Et puis je n'avais pas vraiment envie de chercher, termina la femme d'affaires avec un grand sourire.

\- Elle fait ça depuis longtemps ? demanda Alex en se levant du canapé.

\- J'avoue que c'est la première fois que je la vois sauter aussi haut, répondit Lena en regardant sa fille rire alors que la kryptonienne la chatouillait en l'amenant vers sa chambre où Alura avait tous ses jouets.

\- On fera quelques tests jeudi prochain, continua l'agent du D.E.O. en faisant signe à la mère de sa filleule de rentrer avant de fermer la porte.

\- Je ferais attention d'ici à la prochaine visite.

\- De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Kara en revenant dans le salon.

\- Alura semble développer ses premiers pouvoirs. Je vais devoir mettre en place un protocole de test et je pense que Perry va pourvoir m'aider.

\- Qui ? demanda l'héroïne alors que Lena éclatait de rire en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

\- La peluche d'ornithorynque que notre princesse ne veut plus lâcher depuis hier soir, expliqua Alex en s'écroulant dans le fauteuil.

\- Ah ! Je commande quoi comme pizza ? demanda Kara en prenant son téléphone.

\- Régina ! s'exclamèrent en cœur les deux femmes assises en face d'elle.

\- Finalement, vous avez un autre point commun qu'Alura, » conclut la Kryptonienne.

Trois quart d'heure plus tard, Alex récupéra les papiers complètement griffonnés sur la table basse et résuma une dernière fois le plan :

« - Donc le mot nous demande de rejoindre un entrepôt au Nord de la ville à 16h.

\- Tiens, pourquoi à cette heure-là ? demanda Kara en levant les yeux de la photo aérienne d'un bâtiment qu'elle mémorisait pour le lendemain. Normalement, ce genre de rencontre a lieu à la tombée de la nuit voire carrément à minuit mais ils veulent voir Lena en plein milieu de l'après-midi.

\- Ils doivent soupçonner que Lena va leur tendre un piège et doivent penser qu'en faisant trainer la rencontre, ils pourront s'échapper grâce à la circulation qui deviendra dense à l'heure de sortie des bureaux. Enfin, c'est ce que je ferais si je pensais que le rendez-vous risque de finir en course poursuite, expliqua l'agent du D.E.O.

\- Logique, murmura sa sœur en repartant dans l'étude de la photo.

\- Donc, reprit Alex, je viendrais vous chercher à 15h30 à votre bureau pour que nous soyons à 16h devant l'entrée principale…

\- Je ne suis toujours pas convaincue que ce soit une bonne idée que vous m'accompagniez, l'interrompit la femme d'affaires. Après tout, tous les agents de Cadmus doivent être capables de vous reconnaitre vu le nombre de fois où vous avez déjoué l'un des plans de ma mère.

\- C'est pour ça que je leur réserve une surprise, répondit Alex en arrachant un haussement de sourcil à Lena. Vous verrez demain. Nous rentrons, nous discutons et suivant comment ça tourne, soit nous aurons identifié un certain nombre d'agents de Cadmus, soit nous les aurons neutralisé.

\- Vous pensez que cela pourrait tourner à l'affrontement ?

\- A une exception près, toutes mes rencontres avec votre mère ont fini en bataille rangée.

\- Dans ce cas, nous aurions peut-être besoin de renfort…

\- Si Cadmus vous voit avec toute une armée, il y a fort à parier qu'ils ne se montrent jamais. Ne vous inquiétez pas, si je sens que ça va tourner au drame, j'appelle Kara et en un rien de temps vous serez à l'abri.

\- Et puis connaissant Alex, Winn va sûrement avoir des consignes pour envoyer la cavalerie au cas où, expliqua l'héroïne sans même relever les yeux cette fois.

\- A 17h, une équipe du S.W.A.T. et une du D.E.O. nous retrouverons si je n'ai pas annulé cet ordre, confirma l'agent du .

\- Nous devons donc rester en vie pendant une heure, » analysa Lena légèrement inquiète même si elle savait que les sœurs Danvers ne la laisseraient pas tomber. Mais personne n'eut le temps de rajouter quoique ce soit car la sonnerie de l'appartement de Kara retentit. La kryptonienne se leva d'un bon du canapé en lançant « ça doit être les pizzas. » La femme d'affaires grimaça en essayant de trouver une position plus confortable car depuis un bon quart d'heure, elle sentait les ressorts du divan lui rentrer dans le dos. Alex ne put s'empêcher de demander :

« - Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, c'est juste que je viens de trouver ce que je vais offrir à Kara pour Noël. Devant le regard perplexe de l'ainée des Danvers, elle continua : son canapé est totalement défoncé et me meurtrit le dos.

\- Ah, ce n'est que ça ! Pourquoi croyez-vous que j'ai pris le fauteuil ? Il n'y a que Kara qui puisse rester toute une soirée dessus.

\- Pourtant, il a l'air neuf, dit Lena en se décalant de quelques centimètres.

\- Elle l'a acheté quand elle est arrivée à National City, ça doit faire cinq ans. Mais ma sœur fait moins attention à contrôler ses pouvoirs quand elle est toute seule chez elle. Ce pauvre canapé a connu quelques soirées mouvementées… Devant le regard interrogatif de la femme d'affaires, Alex expliqua : Kara, en plus d'être une sérivore, est une shippeuse.

\- Une shippeuse ? demanda Lena perdue.

\- Mais si, vous savez, les fans complément dingues qui ne rêvent que d'une chose : celle de voir leurs personnages préférés finirent ensemble avant la fin de la saison.

\- Je t'entends, répliqua Kara alors qu'elle coupait les pizzas sur le plan de travail. Et dis-lui à cause de qui je suis devenue comme ça.

\- Je plaide coupable pour t'avoir fait aimer les séries mais pas pour ça, répondit Alex alors que sa sœur posait la maxi-régina sur la table basse avant de s'assoir sur le canapé, sa pizza cannibale-hawaïenne sur les genoux.

\- Je trouve ça romantique, c'est tout, expliqua la kryptonienne en prenant sa première part.

\- Je trouve ça frustrant ! contredit sa sœur avant de complètement changer de sujet. Alura ! Est-ce que la petite va manger un peu de pizza ? Dans ce cas, ça sera la nôtre parce qu'entre les ananas et les épices, celle de Kara n'est pas vraiment recommandé pour une enfant de quatre ans.

\- Je l'ai fait manger avant de partir car je n'étais pas sûre que nous mangerions ensemble, répondit Lena avec un sourire, toujours un peu surprise de voir à quel point Alex s'inquiétait pour sa filleule.

\- Comment as-tu pu penser ça ? Dis-toi bien que à chaque fois que tu viendras chez moi au moment d'un repas, tu mangeras avec moi ou nous si ma sœur et/ou ma mère sont là, s'exclama Kara choquée.

\- Déjà que je mets vos vies en danger avec la rencontre de demain, je ne voulais pas en plus m'imposer dans une soirée entre sœurs.

\- Si cela m'avait posé problème, je l'aurais dit. Qui plus est, Kara n'a pas besoin de vous pour mettre sa vie en danger, répondit Alex en attrapant sa première part de pizza.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Regardez quelle pizza elle mange ! Qui met des ananas sur une pizza ? Et encore, elle n'a plus cette manie de mettre du tabasco dans tous ses plats.

\- Alex ! feula l'héroïne dont le regard signifiait clairement à sa sœur de se taire.

\- C'est surprenant, je l'avoue mais je ne vois rien de dangereux là-dedans. J'aurais plutôt pensé que vos missions au sein du D.E.O. vous faisaient risquer vos vies.

\- Chais bien pour ça que che voulais pas que Kara endosse le S, expliqua l'agent du D.E.O. en mâchant son bout de pizza.

\- Alex, tu ne vas pas recommencé avec ça, répondit sa sœur défaitiste. Je me suis déjà excusée des centaines de fois.

\- Lena demande, je lui réponds.

\- Pourquoi vous ne vouliez pas que Kara devienne une héroïne ? demanda la femme d'affaires curieuse.

\- Parce que j'avais peur pour elle … et aussi parce que je savais que ma mère allait me tuer, expliqua l'agent du D.E.O. en prenant sa deuxième part. Vous devriez manger car j'ai du mal à me raisonner quand il y a de la pizza au menu.

\- Eliza a aussi fini par comprendre la situation et a approuvé ce que tu as fait, répondit Kara avant de rajouter. Lena, tu devrais suivre son conseil car, même moi, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir l'arrêter. » Alex lança un cousin à sa sœur avec un grand sourire. Kara rattrapa de justesse le projectile avant qu'il ne tombe dans sa pizza, ce qui fit éclater de rire Lena aussi tôt imité par les sœurs Danvers.

« - Pourquoi vous rigolez ? demanda une petite voix.

\- Parce que marraine fait des bêtises, répondit la femme d'affaires à sa fille, puis voyant Alura se frotter les yeux, sa peluche à deux doigts de lui échapper des mains, elle rajouta : viens là, ma puce, je pense qu'il est temps de faire dodo.

\- Je veux pas partir.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous ne partons pas tout de suite mais il faut que tu te reposes. Tu vas venir t'assoir entre tatie et moi. »

La petite fille obéit pendant qu'Alex passait le plaide qu'elle avait dans le dos à sa sœur. Alura avait fini par trouver sa place sur le canapé, un peu allongé sur sa mère, ses petites jambes étendues devant elle dépassant à peine du canapé. Kara se leva et posa la couverture sur la princesse daxamite avant d'aller chercher une assiette. En revenant, elle mit plusieurs parts de pizza dessus et tendit le tout à Lena qui la prit avec un sourire. Alura avait déjà les yeux fermés, son ornithorynque collé à elle quand la kryptonienne se rassit. Les trois femmes mangèrent quelques minutes dans un silence apaisant. Kara le rompit en demandant :

« - Alura sait pour moi ? Lena leva un sourcil interrogatif obligeant son amie à développer : tu lui as dit que je suis Supergirl ?

\- Non. Je ne sais déjà même pas comment je vais lui expliquer pour ses propres pouvoirs et pourquoi c'est important qu'elle n'en parle pas alors si en plus, je lui dis ton secret … cette situation serait ingérable pour une enfant de 4 ans.

\- Evites juste de faire comme les parents d'Elsa, dit Alex en s'essuyant la bouche et les mains. Il faut qu'elle cache ses pouvoirs aux yeux du monde mais qu'elle s'entraine et surtout qu'elle puisse en parle à des personnes de confiance comme toi, moi et Kara. Sinon elle risque d'en avoir peur et de ne pas savoir comment les gérer. Plus tôt elle se maitrisera, plus tôt la situation sera sous contrôle. Jeudi prochain, je commencerais à tester les limites d'Alura sous forme de jeux … enfin si nous survivons à la rencontre avec ta mère demain. Alex réalisa enfin que Lena et Kara l'a regardé, un air étrange sur le visage. Elle demanda : qu'est-ce qu'il y ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il fallait pas ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit ….commença Kara.

\- Mais la manière dont tu l'as dit, comme si tu avais enfin suffisamment confiance en moi pour me considérer comme une amie …termina Lena.

\- Nos conversations de ces derniers jours m'ont fait prendre conscience que tu es quelqu'un à qui on peut se fier et sur qui on peut compter quoi qu'il arrive. Je te considère donc non plus comme une alliée mais effectivement comme une amie. La femme d'affaires ne put s'empêcher de rougir avant de répondre :

\- Merci, ça me touche énormément. Tu es une amie pour moi également. Par contre, qui est Elsa ?

\- Qui est Elsa ? répéta Kara choquée. Tu poses vraiment la question parce que tu ne sais pas qui c'est ou parce que tu es surprise que ma sœur cite la reine des neiges en exemple et que tu veux être sûre d'avoir bien compris ?

\- La reine des neiges, le Disney dont tout le monde parlait i ou 4 ans ? Et non, je ne vois vraiment pas qui est Elsa.

\- Merci Lena, murmura Alex dépitée en voyant sa sœur attraper la télécommande de la télé.

\- Alex, il est de notre devoir de lui faire connaître ce chef-d'œuvre, déclara très sérieusement la Kryptonienne. Et puis, je croyais que tu l'aimais bien.

\- Je l'aime bien, c'est juste que si j'ai encore « Let'it go ! » demain en tête, tu vas le payer très cher. C'est dommage qu'Alura dorme déjà. Je pense qu'il est suffisamment visuel pour une enfant de son âge pour qu'elle puisse s'amuser en le regardant même si elle ne comprendrait sûrement pas tout.

\- On pourra le revisionner avec elle une autre fois, » conclut Kara en lançant le film qu'elle venait de trouver en VOD.

Une heure et demi plus tard, alors que le générique commençait, Lena dit en se levant :

« - Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu as pris ce film en exemple tout à l'heure. L'avantage que j'ai sur les parents d'Elsa, c'est que je sais d'où viennent les pouvoirs de ma fille et surtout à qui demander de l'aide.

\- Tu pourras toujours compter sur nous, répondit Kara en se levant à son tour.

\- En tout cas, merci pour cette soirée, continua Lena en prenant délicatement sa fille dans ses bras. J'espère que nous pourrons en refaire.

\- Si tout se passe bien demain, la prochaine soirée est chez moi, dit Alex en s'extirpant du fauteuil ou elle somnolait depuis une bonne demi-heure. »

Lena cala la peluche temps bien que mal entre elle et la petite et attrapa son sac que lui tendait Kara alors qu'Alex allait leur ouvrir la porte. La femme d'affaires leur adressa un dernier sourire avant de quitter l'appartement de l'héroïne. La kryptonienne ne put s'empêcher de demander à sa sœur d'une voix inquiète :

« - Promets-moi que tout va se dérouler comme on l'a imaginé demain.

\- Je vais tout faire pour, Stitch.

\- Ça faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas appelé comme ça.

\- Depuis que tu n'es plus l'alien maladroit qui détruit tout sur son passage. Puis voyant le regard de Kara, Alex rajouta : ni pense même pas !

\- Oh, aller ! C'est une super idée de cadeau.

\- Oui, mais c'est moi qui offrirait la peluche de Stitch à Alura pour Noël.

\- Rabat-joie, répliqua Kara en faisant mine de bouder.

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'adore, » conclut Alex en partant à son tour.

A SUIVRE ...


	5. Chapter 5

Le lendemain, à 15h30 tapante, la secrétaire de Lena l'informa que l'agent du D.E.O. l'attendait. La femme d'affaires rejoignit l'ainée des Danvers rapidement. Elle détailla Alex quelques secondes en pénétrant dans la voiture espérant découvrir la « surprise » que réservait l'autre femme aux agents de Cadmus mais à part un pull à col roulé un peu épais pour la saison, Lena ne constata rien de différent dans l'apparence d'Alex. Le trajet jusqu'à l'entrepôt se fit dans un silence tendu car les deux femmes avaient bien conscience des enjeux de la rencontre. Sur place, l'ainée des Danvers se gara le plus près possible de la porte afin de pouvoir fuir rapidement au cas où les choses tourneraient mal. La femme d'affaires fut la première à sortir de la voiture et examina les environs. Il semblait qu'il n'y avait personne, à part un chat mécontent de voir quelqu'un sur son terrain de chasse. Lena se retourna vers la voiture pour partager ses constatations avec l'agent du D.E.O. et ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière quand elle découvrit un homme près du véhicule. Elle demanda, d'une voix légèrement plus aiguë que d'ordinaire. :

« - Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Relax, c'est moi, lui répondit l'homme.

\- Alex ? questionna Lena, cette fois perplexe.

\- Surprise ! répondit l'agent en ouvrant les bras avant d'expliquer : le D.E.O. a finit de mettre au point un système de camouflage qui fonctionne sur le même principe que le métamorphisme de J'onn et nous avions besoin de le tester en situation réelle.

\- Je suppose que le système se trouve dans ton pull.

\- C'est exact ! Vu ta réaction, le camouflage marche parfaitement mais je meure de chaud dans cette tenue.

\- Si nous survivons à cet après-midi, je pourrais peut-être voir comment ça fonctionne et trouver un moyen de l'intégrer à des vêtements plus passe-partout.

\- Même si tout se passe bien aujourd'hui, je ne pense pas que ça va être possible, répondit Alex avec une grimace.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda la dernière des Luthor en croissant les bras avant de s'adosser au capot de la voiture.

\- Parce que, malheureusement, beaucoup chez nous ne te font pas encore confiance et risqueraient de prendre peur si J'onn confiait ce projet à L-Corp, expliqua l'agent du D.E.O. en prenant la même position que la femme d'affaires.

\- Je vois, » dit Lena avant de se murer dans le silence. Alex était désolée d'avoir dû lui dire les choses de manière si abrupte mais elle savait également que l'autre femme préférerait toujours la vérité, même douloureuse à un pieux mensonge. Le chat avait finalement repris ses activités sans se soucier des deux femmes et c'est son attitude qui finalement rompit le silence car l'ainée des Danvers ricana alors qu'un souvenir de jeunesse refit surface et elle se dit que le partager avec Lena était un bon moyen de lui prouver à nouveau qu'elle avait confiance en elle :

« - Kara a tanné nos parents pour avoir un chat. Ça a commencé quelques mois après son arrivé.

\- Elle ne m'avait jamais parlé de votre chat.

\- Parce qu'il n'y en a jamais eu. Nos parents n'ont jamais cédé malgré toutes les promesses de Kara.

\- Pourquoi ne pas en avoir pris un en arrivant à National City ? demanda Lena en ayant retrouvé le sourire, appréciant le geste d'Alex à sa juste valeur.

\- La seule chose terrienne capable de faire paniquer ma sœur est la vue d'un chat.

\- C'est pour ça qu'elle avait si peur de Cat Grant quand elle a commencé à travailler à CatCo. Alex esquissa un sourire en réalisant que la femme d'affaires avait peut-être raison. Lena continua : qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'elle craigne à ce point cet animal ?

\- Un jour, Marley, le chat des voisins s'est retrouvé coincé dans un des pommiers de notre jardin. Kara l'a entendu alors qu'on rentrait du lycée. Elle m'a lancé son sac et s'est précipité vers l'arbre. Le temps que je la rejoigne, elle était assise à côté de Marley et lui parlait pour le rassurer. Le chat était à moitié sauvage, comme beaucoup à la campagne et je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, il a décidé que c'était mieux de sauter au visage de ma sœur que de se laisser attraper. Kara a eu peur et a perdu le contrôle de ses pouvoirs. Elle a fait une chute du sommet de l'arbre qui devait bien être à 6m de haut. Elle n'avait, bien entendu, absolument pas été blessée, s'empressa de rajouter Alex en voyant l'air choqué de Lena. Depuis elle ne veut plus approcher un chat à moins de 10m.

\- Et le chat, Marley, c'est ça ? Vous avez pu le faire descendre ?

\- Il était resté accroché à Kara pendant la chute. Une fois au sol, il s'est dégagé de ma sœur, lui a feulé un avertissement au visage et est rentré chez lui tranquillement.

\- Outch ! Kara n'a vraiment pas du garder un bon souvenir de cette histoire. Puis Lena, changeant complètement de sujet, demanda : en parlant de ta sœur, ou est-elle ? Elle devait bien nous rejoindre ici ? Alex montra discrètement le ciel avant de sortir un boitier de sa poche et d'expliquer :

\- J'allais oublier de te donner une oreillette. Tu pourras ainsi plus facilement contacter Kara. La femme d'affaires mit en place le dispositif et dit :

\- Supergirl ?

\- Lena ? répondit Kara à travers l'oreillette, légèrement surprise. La femme d'affaires pouvait entendre le souffle de l'air qui prouvait que l'héroïne était bien en train de voler.

\- Nous sommes en position, je te dirais quand nous rentrons dans l'entrepôt, expliqua Alex à sa sœur en vérifiant que son arme était opérationnelle.

\- Je vous couvre et au moindre problème, je défonce la porte en moins de deux minutes, » conclut la kryptonienne.

Les trois femmes durent attendre une bonne demi-heure avant que quelque chose ne se passe. Alors que Lena regardait sa montre pour la dixième fois, la porte de l'entrepôt s'ouvrit et un homme armé leur fit signe d'entrer. La femme d'affaires lui jeta un regard dédaigneux en pénétrant dans le bâtiment, espérant ainsi lui faire bien comprendre qu'il était hors de question qu'il la fouille. Alex, légèrement anxieuse, attendait également la réaction de l'agent car elle savait que si elles étaient fouillés, elle serait désarmée et la situation deviendrait donc plus compliquée mais l'homme se contenta de fermer la porte principale et d'aller ouvrir une deuxième porte à environ 5 mètres devant eux. Les deux femmes se regardèrent, perplexe, avant que Lena ne se mette en marche et franchisse le second seuil. Quelques caisses trainaient par-ci par-là, nota Alex en pénétrant à son tour dans la partie principale de l'entrepôt mais en dehors de ça, il était vide. L'agent du D.E.O. finit par distinguer trois silhouettes dans le fond et il semblait que la femme d'affaires les avait aussi remarqués car elle se dirigeait vers elles. Comme elles s'y attendaient, Liliane Luthor était là en compagnie d'Amy Pierce et d'un agent de Cadmus. Alex devient nerveuse car elle s'attendait à un comité d'accueil plus musclé et pressentait donc une mauvaise surprise.

« - Pourquoi nous avoir fait attendre plus d'une demi-heure ? attaqua directement Lena

\- Nous devions être sûre que vous étiez bien seuls, répondit Amy. Vous avez le prototype ?

\- Dans mon sac mais avant j'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous en avez besoin. J'ai parfaitement conscience des ressources de Cadmus, vous n'aviez donc absolument pas besoin de saboter ce projet ou de récupérer ce modèle d'arme incapacitante.

\- Comme toujours, tu n'as aucune ambition, dit Liliane froidement

\- Eclaires-moi alors.

\- L'arme que tu as créée, est pour le moment incapacitante mais avec quelques réglages elle deviendra vite mortelle pour tous ceux dont l'ADN n'est pas cent pour cent terrien.

\- Tu es prête à fabriquer un moyen pour tuer ta petite-fille ?

\- L'aberration que tu as décidé d'adopter ne sera jamais ma petite-fille, cracha Liliane

\- Détrompes-toi, Alura est …

\- Miss Luthor, » feula Alex en lui mettant la main sur l'épaule. L'ainée des Danvers avait autant fait ça pour l'empêcher d'en dire trop à sa mère que pour l'avertir qu'elle avait perçu un danger. Lena se retourna avec l'attention de signifier à Alex qu'elle n'aurait pas dû faire ça quand elle découvrit une vingtaine d'agents de Cadmus rentrant dans l'entrepôt, armes au point. Faisant à nouveau face à sa mère, elle constata qu'elle était à présent entourée d'une dizaine de gros bras.

\- Finalement, c'était une mauvaise idée de venir. J'espérais que tu te montrerais raisonnable mais encore une fois, j'ai été naïve, répliqua la femme d'affaires en secouant la tête, le visage fermé.

\- Tu l'as également été si tu espérais sortir d'ici sans encombre, fit remarqué Liliane sur un ton sarcastique.

\- Pour ça, tu te trompes. Tu vas peut-être enfin comprendre à quel point les amis sont importants même s'ils viennent d'une autre planète. » Lena espérait que Kara avait compris le message. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand à peine une minute plus tard, un grand fracas se fit entendre dans son dos. Supergirl avait finalement décidé de passer par le toit, assommant au passage quelques agents de Cadmus.

« - J'ai manqué quelque chose ? demanda la kryptonienne en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu as donc choisit la manière forte, répondit Liliane. Très bien, je récupérerais cette arme sur ton cadavre. » La dirigeante de Cadmus fit demi-tour suivit par sa taupe. Alex tira Lena derrière l'un des tas de caisses, juste au moment où les premiers coups de feu éclataient. Kara profita du départ de Lilianne pour lancer l'un des plus gros morceaux des gravats tombés avec elle, sur les agents de Cadmus le plus près d'elle. Quatre agents tombèrent, assommés. Les autres hésitèrent un instant mais leur ordre était clair aussi attaquèrent-ils l'héroïne. Kara envoya les deux premiers au tapis rapidement, consciente que sa sœur et sa meilleure amie risquaient plus qu'elle et qu'il fallait à tout prix qu'elle les rejoigne pour les sortir de là. Jetant un coup d'œil vers elles, elle constata qu'elle avait encore un peu de temps vu que trois agents gisaient inconscients devant les caisses qui leur servaient de cachette. Alex faisait mouche à chaque fois qu'elle sortait à découvert. Kara admira encore une fois combien sa sœur maitrisait parfaitement le maniement de l'arme daxamite. La kryptonienne fut ramené à la réalité quand l'un des agents de Cadmus la frappa au visage avant, bien sûr, de grimacer de douleur. L'héroïne l'envoya au sol d'un coup de pied dans le genoux et vu le bruit, elle n'était pas sûre de ne pas lui avoir brisé l'articulation. Kara retourna dans la mêlée en entendant un nouveau coup de feu du côté des filles. L'ainée des Danvers regarda perplexe le corps immobile de l'agent de Cadmus. Elle était sûre que ça n'était pas elle qui l'avait touché mais également sûre qu'il n'avait pas été atteint par un tir de l'un de ses collègues. Tournant la tête pour voir si Lena était toujours en sécurité, Alex découvrit la femme d'affaires adossée aux caisses, une arme dans les mains et pas n'importe laquelle. C'était le fameux prototype que Lena maniait, l'ainée des Danvers en était sûre tellement il ressemblait à l'arme qu'elle avait elle-même dans les mains. Leurs regards se croisèrent quelques secondes et les deux femmes se levèrent d'un même mouvement. Deux agents supplémentaires de Cadmus tombèrent, inconscients. Moins d'une dizaine d'agents été encore debout grâce aux efforts combinés des trois femmes. L'agent du D.E.O. et la femme d'affaires avaient fini par venir à bout des agents les plus proches d'elles et se concentraient maintenant sûr les agents autour de Kara. L'agent qui avait introduit les deux femmes dans l'entrepôt, sortit quelque chose de sa poche. Alex fut attiré par ce mouvement mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, l'homme dégoupilla une grenade et la lança sur Kara. L'héroïne vit le projectile arriver sur elle mais était persuadée que celle-ci allait simplement explosée, elle la laissa tomber à côté d'elle et assomma l'agent en face d'elle. Sauf que quand la grenade atterrit au sol, elle émit un gaz très épais qui enveloppa rapidement l'héroïne. Alex sortit de sa cachette et se précipita vers sa sœur sans se soucier du danger. Lena abattit un agent qui allait s'en prendre à l'agent du D.E.O. alors qu'elle pénétrait dans le nuage. Sûre d'avoir éliminé le dernier agent de Cadmus, la femme d'affaires rejoignit les sœurs Danvers alors que le gaz commençait à se dissiper. Ce que vit Lena quand les dernières volutes s'envolèrent, la fit frissonner. Alex était agenouillé à côté de sa sœur, vérifiant qu'elle allait bien. L'héroïne était dans les vapes et respirait laborieusement mais de mieux en mieux maintenant que le gaz ne l'entourait plus. L'agent du D.E.O. était concentrait sur sa sœur tout comme Lena et aucune des deux ne virent l'un des agents de Cadmus se relevait, à quelque pas derrière la femme d'affaires. Ce fut le hurlement d'Alex qui les firent prendre consciences qu'elles n'étaient pas les seules encore debout. L'ainée des Danvers se retourna en se tenant l'épaule et Lena vit du sang perlait entre ses doigts mais également le camouflage se dissipait, chose logique puisque le système avait été endommagé par la balle. La femme d'affaires se jeta sur l'agent de sa mère mais elle était loin de maitriser les techniques de corps à corps. Elle réussit malgré tout à le désarmer grâce à l'effet de surprise. L'homme lui envoya un coup de pied dans les côtes qui la fit tomber à genoux. Il ramassa une planche qui trainait et l'abaissa avec l'attention d'assommer Lena. La femme d'affaire eut le réflexe de se protéger en levant le bras. Le bois de bois éclata sous la force de l'impact tout comme le radius et le cubitus de Lena et elle perdit connaissance. L'agent de Cadmus allait récupérer le prototype quand Alex remit la main sur son arme et paralysa l'homme de main de Liliane Luthor. Il s'effondra en même temps qu'elle. La douleur avait fini par terrasser l'agent du D.E.O.

A SUIVRE ...


	6. Chapter 6

Note : voila le dernier chapitre. Ravie que ça vous ai plus. Pas d'inquiétude, la prochaine histoire est en cour d'écriture, il est possible que le papa noël l'a dépose sous le sapin

* * *

Quand Maggie pénétra dans l'entrepôt, arme au poing, elle s'attendait à peu près à tout mais son imagination avait encore des progrès à faire pour rattraper la réalité. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt quand elle se rendit compte qu'Alex, Kara et Lena gisaient au sol. Ses réflexes d'inspecteur lui permirent de ne pas céder à la panique et elle donna ses ordres :

« - On va se repartir en équipe. Les gars du S.W.A.T., vous vérifiez les agents de Cadmus qui sont encore des nôtres, vous les menottez et les mettez ensemble dans une zone facile à surveiller en attendant les fourgons. Les gars du D.E.O., vous sécurisez les lieux, histoire qu'on soit pas tombé dans une embuscade. Est-ce que l'un de vous à des connaissances en médecine aussi bien humaine que kryptonienne ? L'un des agents leva le bras. Très bien, vous venez avec moi. On va voir pourquoi elles sont toujours inconscientes, dit Maggie en montrant les trois femmes de la main. Winn, dès que tu nous auras envoyé les fourgons pour les prisonniers et une ambulance pour nos belles au bois dormant, je veux que tu me trouves ce qui s'est passé.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire mais je crains que ce soit un circuit fermé, enfin si je trouve des caméras, répondit l'informaticien par l'oreillette.

\- Il y en a, j'en ai vu au moins une en rentrant, répliqua Maggie alors qu'elle s'agenouillait à côté de Lena.

\- Ok, je fais ce que je peux.

\- Comment va Supergirl ? Et au passage, c'est quoi votre nom ?

\- Vasquez, Miranda Vasquez. A priori, son état n'est pas dû à de la kryptonite. Je pencherais pour un gaz, continua l'agent en montrant la grenade encore au sol. Et pour elle ?

\- Vu son bras, je dirais qu'il est cassé. Je ne peux que présumer si elle a d'autres blessures ou non, elle sera à déplacer avec précaution, expliqua Maggie en se levant pour rejoindre Alex.

\- Et pour l'agent Danvers ? demanda Vasquez alors que la première équipe de secours arrivait.

\- C'est elle qui faut évacuer en premier. Plaie par balle à l'épaule. Je n'arrive pas à voir si le projectile est ressortit, décrivit l'inspectrice en ayant passé la main sous le gilet de sa femme. Le saignement est restreint et je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi vu la blessure.

\- C'est son équipement, répondit l'agent du D.E.O. L'agent Danvers testait une combinaison de camouflage et pour qu'elle soit efficace, il faut qu'elle soit au plus près du corps. Je suppose que ça a un effet compressif mais je ne fais pas partit de l'équipe ingénierie, je comprends pas tout.

\- Ok, donc on ne lui enlève rien tant qu'elle n'est pas entre les mains des chirurgiens, » conclut Maggie alors que les secouristes mettaient Alex sur un brancard. L'inspectrice se concentra ensuite sur les prisonniers. Les agents de Cadmus les moins gravement touchés commençaient à émerger. L'agent Vasquez se chargea de prendre leurs empreintes non sans que quelques insultes ne se soient échangées. Maggie décida de l'aider. Ce fut la voix de Winn qui les sortit de leur tâche une bonne demi-heure plus tard.

« - J'ai trouvé la vidéo de ce qui s'est passé et … je vous laisse juger, je viens de vous l'envoyer sur la tablette de Vasquez.

\- Quand il dit ça, c'est que qu'il faut mieux s'assoir, prévient l'agent du D.E.O.

\- Lancez-la, » répondit Maggie en croissant les bras. Alors que les autres agents s'occupaient d'amener les prisonniers vers la sortie, les deux femmes regardaient en silence l'enregistrement. Vasquez ne put s'empêcher un sifflement à la fin du film. L'inspectrice regarda l'agent avant de dire :

« - Fichu caractère des Danvers. Pourquoi Luthor junior a cru bon de suivre leur exemple ? Elles vont me rendre dingue toutes les trois.

\- En tout cas, je me risquerais plus à énerver l'une de vous. Je connaissais la fureur des sœurs Danvers mais combiner à l'esprit calculateur de Miss Luthor, elles sont inarrêtables.

\- Un véritable trio infernal, » murmura Maggie à mi-chemin entre la colère et l'admiration.

Plus tard, alors que la nuit venait de tomber sur National City, Winn prévint Maggie que les trois femmes allaient aussi bien que possible vu les circonstances mais qu'elles devaient passer la nuit en observation. Quand elle avait reçu le message, l'inspectrice mit fin à l'interrogatoire qu'elle essayait de mener avec un des agents de Cadmus mais comme les six précédents, elle n'obtenait aucun réponse. Frustrée, elle sortit du commissariat pour rejoindre L-Corp à pied, espérant ainsi se calmer. Le professeur Hamilton fut surpris de voir arriver Maggie mais quand la policière lui expliqua à demi-mot la situation, il n'hésita pas à lui confier Alura. Il lui fit même un résumé de la journée de la petite fille, prenant très à cœur son rôle de précepteur. La princesse daxamite, ne fut absolument pas perturbé par le fait que ce soit Maggie qui la récupère plutôt que sa mère car elle connaissait bien l'inspectrice depuis que sa marraine et elle s'étaient mariées. La policière, elle, avait toujours un peu du mal avec les enfants et ce sujet restait sensible entre elle et Alex mais Alura était une gamine tellement agréable que Maggie n'avait même pas hésité à venir la chercher. Elle savait également qu'elle allait devoir la garder cette nuit mais étonnamment, elle n'avait aucune appréhension. Arrivée au D.E.O., Maggie confia Alura à Winn et partit confronter le trio infernal. Elle pénétra dans l'infirmerie, le visage fermé et prit quelque secondes pour observer les trois femmes. Kara était allongée sur le lit le plus éloigné de la porte, entourée de lampes éclairant très fortement en jaune. La kryptonienne avait les yeux ouverts mais semblait complétement shootée même si l'entrée de la policière lui avait fait tourner la tête, prouvant qu'elle était encore légèrement connectée à la réalité. Lena était assise sur le lit du milieu, les traits tirés et le bras droit plâtré. Maggie avait vu la femme d'affaires grimaçait quand elle s'était tournée à son arrivée. L'inspectrice supposa que les côtes de la directrice de L-Corp avaient bien eu quelques dommages suite au coup reçu. Quand à Alex, elle était couchée sur le lit le plus près de la porte, l'épaule gauche complétement immobilisée. L'ainée des Danvers fuyait délibérément le regard de sa femme. Maggie retient de justesse un soupir de soulagement en les voyant conscientes et dit d'une voix glaciale :

« - Je n'aurais qu'une question : est-ce que l'une de vous à penser à Alura avant de se lancer dans cette opération extrêmement risquée ?

\- Maggie, souffla Alex mais Lena l'empêcha de continuer. La femme d'affaires sentit la colère montait sous le reproche de l'inspectrice et cracha :

\- C'est justement à ma fille que j'ai pensé en essayant de stopper ma mère. Tant que Liliane sera dehors et à la tête de Cadmus, aucun extra-terrestre ne sera en sécurité sur Terre. Et j'ai eu aujourd'hui la preuve que ma mère ne faisait aucune différence entre les pures et les métis. Si notre ADN n'était pas 100% humain, Liliane ferait tout pour nous éliminer même si pour ça, elle devait éteindre la lignée des Luthor. Ma mère est un monstre qu'il faut arrêter par tous les moyens et tant pis si je dois y laisser ma vie. J'aurais au moins la satisfaction de savoir qu'Alura pourra grandir sans cette menace permanente au-dessus de sa tête. Donc oui, j'ai pensé à ma fille en me lançant dans cette opération. Peut-être que si plus d'agents nous avaient accompagnés, nous aurions pu nous en sortir sans égratignure et ma mère serait enfin derrière les barreaux ce soir. Mais peut-être également que si nous étions arrivés avec cinquante personnes armées, Cadmus ne se serait jamais montrer. J'aurais aussi pu rester à l'abri dans mon bureau mais je sais que c'était reculer pour mieux sauter car les confrontations avec ma mère risquent d'être inévitable dans l'avenir. Alors oui, j'ai pris tous ces risques. Pas par plaisir car j'ai pleinement conscience que ça aurait vraiment pu tourner au drame et pas que pour moi, pour Kara et Alex aussi. J'ai pris tous ces risques parce qu'Alura est ma fille et il est de mon devoir de tout faire pour la protéger. Et je trouve que trois côtes cassées, deux fêlées et un bras en miette, ça n'est pas si cher payé pour avoir réussi à priver ma mère d'une partie de ses forces … enfin si vous les avez bien enfermé mais vu que nous vous avions mâché le travail en les mettant K.O., je n'ai pas de doute que la trentaine d'agents de Cadmus présents dans l'entrepôt soient à l'heure actuelle en prison. Et je vais vous dire, si c'était à refaire, je ferais exactement la même chose que cela vous plaise ou non parce qu'il n'est plus question que des innocents payent pour les erreurs des Luthor.

\- Du calme Luthor junior, je veux juste que vous ayez conscience que des gens tiennent à vous et sont là pour vous épauler. Quand Winn m'a expliqué la situation juste après votre départ, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie et si vous remontez encore une opération de ce genre sans me prévenir et je vous garantis que c'est moi qui aurai votre peau. En attendant, Cadmus a aujourd'hui appris à ses dépens qu'il ne fallait pas affronter votre trio infernal, dit Maggie un léger sourire aux lèvres. Tout le monde a maintenant conscience que vous trois réunit, rien ne peut vous arrêter surtout si la sécurité d'Alura est en jeux. Mais je le redis, vous n'avez pas à prendre tous ces risques toutes seules.

\- Je le sais mais déjà que je m'en voulais de mettre en danger la vie des sœurs Danvers, je ne souhaitais pas faire prendre des risques à d'autre personne.

\- Je suis flic, je suis en danger à partir du moment où je mets ma plaque et mon arme à ma ceinture. J'ai vu l'enregistrement de ce qui s'est passé dans le dépôt. Si une personne de plus avait été avec vous pour couvrir vos arrières, ni vous ni Alex n'aurait été blessé. Votre amitié est autant une force qu'une faiblesse et il faut quelqu'un pour garder la tête froide quand l'une de vous a des problèmes.

\- Et vous accepteriez d'être cette personne ? demanda Lena, totalement surprise par le tour que prenait la conversation.

\- S'il le faut, oui. Est-ce qu'Alex vous a raconté comment j'ai compris qui était réellement Kara ? La femme d'affaire fit non de la tête et ce fut l'agent du D.E.O. qui expliqua :

\- Maggie a découvert l'histoire quand je n'ai pas réussi à compartimenter ma vie. Kara s'était évanoui dans la nature depuis plus de 24h et nous n'avions absolument aucun indice sur ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Or nous avions prévu de sortir en amoureuse et ça, depuis des semaines. Je lui ai expliqué, complètement stressée que je ne pouvais pas la rejoindre car Supergirl avait disparu. Maggie m'a demandé pourquoi ne pas faire une pause et laisser d'autres agents s'en occuper. Choquée, je lui ai répondit que j'étais celle qui connaissait le mieux Supergirl et en conséquence la seule à pouvoir la retrouver. Ma femme, avec un sourire, m'a dit calmement d'aller chercher ma sœur et qu'elle attendait des explications à notre retour.

\- Explications que tu ne m'as jamais donné vu que c'est J'onn qui l'a fait en me faisant signer trois tonnes de paperasse alors que toi, tu t'amusais avec ton super flingue de l'espace. Tout ça pour dire que vous êtes les trois femmes les plus fortes que je connaisse mais vous êtes néanmoins contrôlés par vos émotions et si quelqu'un ne vous maintient pas les pieds sur terre, ça pourrait mal se finir. Je n'ose pas imaginer comment dire à Eliza qu'elle ne vous verra plus simplement parce que vous avez voulu vous protéger….

\- Dis-moi que tu n'as pas appelé ma mère ? demanda Alex soudain paniquée.

\- Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'a manqué mais non, je ne lui ai pas téléphoné. Je veux bien être votre conscience mais je ne suis pas folle non plus. Eliza me tiendra aussi responsable que vous de la situation actuelle. Lena esquissa un sourire qui se transforma en grimace en imaginant effectivement la matriarche Danvers passer un savon à la policière pour ne pas avoir veillée sur ses « filles ». On est d'accord, le trio infernal ne sort plus sans Jiminy Cricket ! » Kara ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire car son esprit encore embrumé venait de mettre des antennes sur la tête de Maggie. La kryptonienne expliqua à bout de souffle :

« - Les antennes te vont à merveille, il ne te manque plus que la redingote et le parapluie.

\- A quoi elle a été droguée ? demanda Maggie totalement surprise.

\- La grenade est en cours d'analyse, du coup, on est pas sûre, répondit Alex désabusée face au fou rire de sa sœur qui ne semblait pas se calmer.

\- Au moins, il y en a une qui ne souffre pas, dit Lena en regardant l'agent du D.E.O. qui venait de grimacer alors qu'elle essayait de se relever pour s'assoir.

\- Pour l'instant mais ce genre de délire est généralement suivit par un bon mal de crâne. Images le pire mal de tête que tu as déjà eu et multiplie le par 100 et tu comprendras peut-être ce que ma sœur va ressentir quand les effets du gaz se seront dissipés. Ses pouvoirs ont toujours été autant une bénédiction qu'une malédiction surtout dans ce genre de situation. Dieu merci, c'est extrêmement rare. Cela n'a dû arriver que deux fois en cinq ans. Sa dernière gueule de bois était mémorable d'ailleurs, expliqua Alex avec un grand sourire.

\- Attends, ça me rappelle quelque chose cette histoire, nous n'étions pas encore ensemble à l'époque et si je me souviens bien J'onn avait dû porter Kara quand vous êtes partit du bar, renchérit Maggie.

\- J'aurais aimé voir ça, répondit Lena en tournant la tête vers sa meilleure amie qui était toujours hilare.

\- Winn doit surement encore avoir la vidéo de notre arrivée au D.E.O.

\- Je lui demanderais ça …mais quand mes côtes iront mieux, » conclut la femme d'affaires.

FIN


End file.
